kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 189
Assemble is the 189th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary This is the 5th year of Ei Sei reign. Qin levied a humongous army of 250.000 aiming to push into the Sanyou region of Wei. The Commander in Chief in this campaign is general Mou Gou. The Hi Shin Unit is surprised that Duke Hyou wasn't appointed to this campaign. Mou Gou planned to follow his usual pattern, together with his two vice generals, he would split the Qin force into three armies and invade Wei with all three remaining the same pace. The Hi Shin Unit is stationed to the front of general Mou Gou personal army. Shin is happy with his position and tells that he expected as much from a person he heard so much about even when he was a kid. Suddenly a Cavalry unit is passing. This Calvary almost overruns Shin unit as he then notice that the unit is Ou Hon unit. As usual the Ou Hon army is belittling Shin unit angering them. Ou Hon tells to Shin that he has one advice for him. The war that is about to begin is on a completely different scale from the skirmishes they have been competing in, even bigger than the Zhao war from last year. Shin has a word of warning too. He states that the Hi Shin Unit will be the ones that will score the biggest accomplishment in this campaign and states that he will be promoted above him. He finishes with stating that the greatest general under the heavens will be him. The night falls and Kyou kai is thinking about the past and future and states that she is going to end it in this campaign. The next day, Qin approaches the first city Kourou City and Mou Gou began reorganising his troops. Due to the possibility of this becoming a siege, the troops were divided into four armies. One to attack each of the city four walls. These armies were in turn accompanied by another four reserve armies. The reserves then could adapt to the changing battlefield and be counted on to perform the most crucial tasks. However the Gyoku Hou Unit where positioned even further ahead of the Hi Shin Unit. This indicates that Ou Hon unit was considered to be the most promising unit in the entire reserve army, angering the Hi Shin Unit. Then another unit is passing by while Shin and his unit are still mumbling in anger. He, a mounted soldier steps then down to talk to Shin. He states that he as well is a 300-man Commander. The Gaku Ka Unit to be exact. The soldiers in the Hi Shin Unit recall hearing of them. Shin however hasn't heard of him. On of Gaku Ka Unit soldiers calls his commander, Mou Ten. They however are positioned at the rear. He shakes Shin's hand and then takes his leave by saying that he is no different from him and Ou Hon. He states that he aims to become a great general under the heavens as well. Shin is shocked to see another one aiming to become one. Kyou Kai notices that Mou ten is considerably skilled. Shin says that he realised that as well. With the promising three 300-man commander now gathered, the other soldiers are talking about the accomplishments of each unit. However the three commanders aren't interested in that know as they realise what they need to do. Mou Gou main army of 80.000 finally arrived at and finished surrounding the first city. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mou Gou *Ei Sei mentioned *Bi Hei *Den Yuu *Duke Hyou mentioned *Shin *Shou Sa *Den Ei *Suu Gen *En *Ou Hon *Kyou Kai *Kou (male) *Taku Kei *Kyou Shou *Mou Ten *Kyo Gai Characters introduced Chapter notes *5th year if Ei sei reign. *Qin raised an army of 250.000 to invade Wei. *Qin is invading Sanyou. *Qin Commander in Chief is Mou Gou. *The Hi Shin Unit, the Gyoku Hou Unit and the Gaku Ka Unit are stationed at Mou Gou personal army. *Gyoku Hou Unit is considered to be the most promising unit in the reserve army. *The three 300-man commanders are introducing to each other. *Mou Gou main army is 80.000 men strong. *The army finished surrounding Kou Rou. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters